Cianghella Marrowsteel
Cianghella Marrowsteel is a Forsaken priestess. She is sister to Manovan Marrowsteel but is following her cousin Dunbaton. Biography Cianghella was born in Lordaeron as the youngest child of the Marrowsteel household. She held high regard of her cousin Dunbaton and (unlike many others) her brother Manovan. Everyone she knew called her brother cold and socially impared, but she saw a completely different side of him. With her, Manovan could smile. She was the only one who respected her introverted brother. Cianghella was a beautiful girl, blessed with the blonde hair of a goddess. Rich suitors often came by to ask for her hand, but she always rudely declined. Her parents didn't know what to do with her, but later decided to "rehabilitate" her by sending her to work as a maid in Corin's Crossing. It was during a new war, when orcs had escaped from their internment camps and a mysterious plague spread across the east. People tried to stay away from the roads but Manovan was brave enough to visit his sister during these times. Unfortunately, the last time he visited the whole farm had eaten a tainted grain. The farmhands were the first to go mad and they had raped the women of the farm, deeply traumatizing poor Cianghella. Begging for Manovan to save her from this hellhole, he locked her up in the farm because he had seen what the plague did to the people. He knew that Cianghella would turn undead and he didn't want to take any risks. She was locked in that farm for years, roaming around as a mindless ghoul. Eventually she was taken in by Forsaken and a new undead Manovan performed a ritual on her to free her mind from the Lich King's grasp. She regained her previous consciousness and refused to believe that the monster who saved her was her former brother. She broke his rotten heart by fleeing from the dark path he had in store for her and join up with her cousin Dunbaton (whom also had taken on the curse of undeath). Insulted by Cianghella's path of choice, Manovan killed her in front of their cousin. Dunbaton buried her in the family tomb in Lordaeron and took up the quest to hunt down and kill Manovan Marrowsteel. Months later, when Manovan realized that Dunbaton appreciated that Cianghella now could rest in peace (instead of living with this curse), he ressurected her from death to prove to Dunbaton that he was the one in control. Cianghella is now studying to become a priestess of the Forgotten Shadow while hiding from the brother she once loved. Dunbaton is keeping a close watch over her and makes sure she is safe from the evil blood lord Manovan Marrowsteel. Appearance and Personality Cianghella is a young woman with short blonde hair. Her once pretty face is now strapped in leather bands to keep the rotten skull from falling apart. She is afraid of what she has become and what world she lives in, but does her best to seem optimistic. Relatives and friends Dunbaton Marrowsteel: The cousin she respects and her guardian in this new cursed life of undeath. Manovan Marrowsteel: Her once beloved brother. Now an evil warlock who has made her undead life a nightmare. Comments Category:People Category:Forsaken